doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SW: The Otherworldly Man
Silent Library Shalfiirna, Elvariim - 12.13.534 4E - 5:14 The young Eladrin woman in a white cloak with a hood drawn over her head took a walk through the shining, snowy forest city on the moon of the Fey, Shalfiirna, Royal City of Elvariim. She walked freely through the streets; streets of red marble and buildings of silver crystal, held up by the towering trees that covered the forest moon. The young Fey woman, smiling with her sky blue orbbed eyes gleaming, eventually came upon a grand stair that led up to a grander building of green marble columns and silvery doors. Another Fey woman, with pale blond hair and teal irises, donning a green, layered tunic, waited. A silvery hued staff was slung across her back. "Lady Sariel," she bowed. "I was expecting you when you did not answer my call." "Hush!" Sariel, in the cloak, snapped, smile falling. "Aurila, you know perfectly well of how much trouble I'd be in if anybody found out I was out here, without guard." "My apologies. At the very least, the library is vacant " "Fine, fine, okay... Open the door." "As you wish." A floating, red glass orb, ten feet away from the door, hovered. Aurila waved her hand over it, causing it to turn green and the doors to open slowly and silently. Sariel speedily walked in and removed the cloak; revealing a head of long silver hair, a white bodice with gold trimmings and a matching knee-length skirt. She looked beheld the library; circular, ten levels of high shelves with thousands of new tomes and old scrolls filling those shelves. The floors were littered with chairs and tables for comfortable study. All of which within a beautiful golden marble structure. "Do you seek the old tome?" Aurila asked. Sariel ignored the question and threw her cloak over a chair as she speedily walked to a cleared away, circular platform where a half-red half-blue orb, similar to the orb outside the doors, floated in the center. Aurila followed her closely. "Mother would be cross if she knew what I was reading," Sariel answered as she touched the blue side of the orb, causing the platform to ascend quickly to the top floor. "The library's Forbidden Floor is forbidden for reasons you know perfectly well," Aurila confirmed. "Your mother will certainly be cross. "Why seek knowledge of humans? You saw what they have done to the planet. You were barely in your mother's womb when the Cloisters were raised." "But it's what they accomplished before the Fey left. History, Aurila." "Yes, though you know I am held responsible should trouble befall you." "Yes, Auri, I know." "But knowing you, you have a devious plan to avoid trouble, as always." Sariel grinned devilishly and withdrew a key from her side pouch. It was black with a red jewel in the grip. "I just need to remember to slip this in the head librarian's pocket before she returns." The Eladrin took her hand from the control orb when the lift stopped at the top floor and walked to the black cage door with a red stone above its archway, only to see it open. "What?" Sariel inquired worriedly, looking at the key. "This is the only key. And it should be impossible to unlock." "Perhaps withdrawal would be wise," Aurila suggested, holding the stave in her hand. "Clearly someone's suspicions have been raised." Sariel stepped beyond the threshold into the Forbidden Floor with a grin. "If that's the case, they'd have kept the door locked and let us go on in, catching us red-handed." "Lady Sariel--!" Aurila was interrupted the sound of a book being snapped closed. Hearing the noise and recognizing where it could have come from, Sariel started tiptoeing quickly and quietly in its direction with curiosity. She crept behind a shelf, Aurila following close with the staff's orb glowing red. "Lady Sariel," Aurila whispered sternly. "Your safety is my priority. Withdraw and let me take point." "Hush. An Elven warrior isn't exactly sneaky." "You keep getting into trouble and I'm the one responsible for you." "You have your problems and I have mine." "Lady Sariel!" "Oi!" A man's voice, soft yet stern, called from the other side of the shelf. "This is a library. Leave whatever gossip you're whispering out of doors, or better yet, out of each other's ears and definitely out of mine." Surprised, the Eladrin and the Elf looked at each other with puzzled looks. Someone is actually '''reading' in here of all places?'' Sariel thought. How did he get here in without the key?" Slowly, the two Fey peered around the bookshelf and gasped in surprise. An odd young man; tall, dark grey leather jacket, black leather shoes, blue denim trousers, and round ears, was sitting in a chair with his feet on the table, reading a book. The young women only saw the back of the young man and were staring at his ears. "Your ears," Sariel spoke up. "They're..." "Sorry?" the young man tilted his head back to see who addressed his ears. "What about my ears? Sure they're not as lovely as yours, but -- Wait a moment!" He snapped up off of the chair and stood upright, spinning to face them. It showed his blue eyes, black, spiked up front hair, light blue, buttoned shirt with and black necktie. The top button was unbuttoned and lowered the tie slightly. But Aurila immediately thrusted her staff to inches from his face, making its orb glow red again and also make a low rumbling noise. The man stared, crosseyed, at the staff, mouth agape for a moment, but then traded for an excited smile. "Now that is brilliant; elemental reserve energy reacting to your soul energy, focusing it into that focusing sphere. Is it just me or is it getting hotter. Or maybe that's a prepared fire spell?" "Aurila!" Sariel snapped as she pointed the staff away from the man. "Don't hurt him!" "Oh thank you! Much better." He looked at the two Fey, examining their faces with excited intrigue. "Absolutely gorgeous," he pointed to Aurila. "Elf, yes? Your ears are pointy but the eyes are very much the universal humanoid base and you're slimmer than humans." The observant, and seemingly otherworldly, man looked at Sariel for the longer time, making her blush. "Eladrin. Definitely Eladrin. Ears like your friend here, but your lifespan is extended by a thousand or so years. "But your eyes... beautiful orbs that look like bottled starlight... Brilliant." He spun his chair around to allow for a comfortable drop into it. "Your names? Sorry! I've just never met your kind before and I've made a fool out of first impressions." He offered his hand to both of them. "Sky Arken." Sariel was astonished, taking his hand. Aurila as well, only more serious. "Are you..?" Sariel began. "Are you human?" Sky looked at her curiously. "No, but that's decent of you to ask." "Then what are you?" Aurila inquired. "If not human, even when you wear their clothes?" "Mildly confused," Sky answered. "What year is it?" "Five-hundred and thirty-fourth year of the Fourth Era," answered Sariel. "Sorry, I'm only as far as the Third Era. Lots of exciting events happened around the turn of the second millennium." "Enough!" Aurila snapped, angered and raising her staff again. "You have trespassed in the Forbidden Floor of the Grand Royal Library. By what powers did you dispel the enchantments on the door and enter here?" Sky looked confused at first. "Forbidden? Really? All I've been reading for the past three days has just been the planet's history. I'm barely halfway through the Industrial days. Your people weren't very impressed, I know, but--" "Enough. None but the Grand Librarian and the High Queen may read these tomes." "Really? Then why are you here?" Aurila's demeanor changed from authoritative to embarrassment. "Uh..." "Me," Sariel answered, holding up the key. "I'm looking for something here. But, how did you get in here?" Sky withdrew a steel device from his inner pocket. Its upper body was hexagonal, with blue, rounded screens on each face. The head had a barrel-like emitter, attached to a half sphere's flat side and pointed 90 degrees downward. Under the barrel was a blue, spiralling crystal, surrounded by six supports. "Well I... picked the lock. Sonic'ed the tumblers." "Magic lockpicks don't work against the enchantments. Physical lockpicks would melt if the tumblers were touched." "Well technically, it's just sound waves moving the tumblers. I thought those defenses came standard with the library at the time, and that the librarian just forgot to unlock the door." "How did you get up here without drawing attention to yourself?" Aurila inquired. "Your clothes and ears would not let you pass as a normal citizen." Sky pointed up. "I landed on the roof. Came in through the skylight. Sorry, but that's how I always get into libraries. I always start with the top floor and now I think I should go apologize to the Head Librarian before I read anything else." He stood up and turned to navigate himself to the door, suddenly finding a red and black knife sticking itself in the left side of his chest. "Now that's not fair," he wheezed before falling on his back. "Run~…" Sky landed with a thud as Sariel screamed and Aurila fired a bolt of fire towards a figure in black, which dived behind a bookshelf. "My lady!" Aurila grabbed Sariel's hand and pulled her away. The pair of them ran down the aisles of shelves, occasionally spotting two assassins on either side of the shelves. Their run came to a halt at an unexpected wall. "Behind me," the Elf pointed her staff in front the two of them, looking on all sides. "That fool must have left the skylight open for them to enter." "Drow assassins?" Sariel suggested, panicked, looking down the aisles. "They shouldn't be, we're at peace with them!" "Obviously not. Where are they?" The pair of them looked down the three aisles, trying to find their assailants. The area was silent, except for the slowly quieting panting of the Elf and Eladrin. "You realize there's one thing we haven't considered," said Sariel. "We haven't not looked up." Aurila's eyes widened as she looked up to see two Fey in black leather and face masks, holding violet-glowing daggers. Before either one of the two Fey women could react, darts found themselves stuck in their necks. Sariel felt a woozy feeling, as well as fatigue washing over her mind. She dropped to her knees as her body could not fight the paralytic that was affecting her. Aurila's body reacted the same way, the only exception being that her staff was keeping her on one knee. "My lady..." Aurila called weakly. Both women collapsed to the ground as both men converged on them, unconsciousness taking them both. Sky laid on the floor, blood spurting out more than it should have been. Even with his major blood pumping organ pierced. "This has all the makings of a lovely week for me," the bleeding man wheezed. "This certainly does," a sinister man's voice called, stepping closer. A Drow Elven man looked over Sky. Dark grey skin, tall, and long white hair tied back. "The first and last human on Elvariim for hundreds of years. And here he lies with a blade through his heart. That blade was meant for the shield-maiden of the High Queen's daughter, coincidentally. Yet you still breathe." "Can't say I should be surprised," Sky croaked. "Everybody likes calling me 'human' for some reason. I'm flattered." "Tch... Nevertheless, you will die soon enough." The Drow turned away from Sky as Sky's vision blurred into darkness. "I've done that before... It's rubbish... I refuse to participate anymore..." Recovery 17:33 Sky awoke slowly. He found himself beneath white covers, in a white room, adorned in white robes. "Is it bad that this isn't how I imagined afterlife to be?" he chuckled to himself. The man sat up quickly and with energy, feeling no trace of weakness whatsoever. His formerly pierced heart was pumping as it should. "Thus, the otherworldly man awakens," a woman's voice resounded. Sky looked to his left, spotting an Eladrin woman, older than the one from the library, wearing a flowing white gown with a silver tiara upon her head. Her violet orb eyes looked watery, however. "Madam, be honest, am I blond?" Sky inquired. "No," she answered respectfully, though with a puzzled expression. "Aw... I wanted to be blond this time. How about my --?" "It is my turn to ask a question." Her face was sternly, but patiently expressed. As was her voice. "Ah. Of course." "Are you human?" "No. How about my ears?" "They are well proportioned to your head." "Well that's good." "What are you called?" "Name of my species or my name?" "Both." "I'm counting that as two questions. "Time Lord. The Seeker. "Color of my skin and hair?" "Light and black. Where do you hail?" "Gallifrey. More recently, my TARDIS." "The strange metal box?" "Yes. Where is it?" "Beyond this room. May we end this turn based questioning?" "By all means. "Did I Regenerate?" "Meaning?" "Was there light coming off of my body and the knife in my heart burned off?" "No. I would imagine such an occurence would result in the reasons as to why you inquire about your physical appearance. "Discharges of magic energy in the Grand Library summoned the guards, who found you and your metal box, but no sign of my daughter or her kidnappers. "Our healers found a heart still beating inside of you. Were there one heart, neither of us will be speaking in this life." "What about the Elf?" "Guarding your box with much frustration." "Oh... lovely." After a short silence, Sky, otherwise The Seeker, threw the white covers off of him and jumped to his feet. "Where are my clothes and my belongings?" he asked, stretching his shoulders back. "The chest at the foot of your bed," she answered, standing up and walking towards the door. "And your technology is with your box." "You hide your anguish very well, Your Majesty. By my lives, your daughter will be safe." The High Queen turned her head to The Seeker. Her calm and collected expression became shattered at the moment The Seeker saw past it, being replaced with angry sadness. He smiled at her, as if to reassure her. "High Queen Salcaelra of the Fey moon, I'll see you in the throne room." Salcaelra dropped the anger in her expression and left the room. She closed the door behind her and let the tears roll from her eyes for a few moments before she composed herself again to return to her throne with dignity. She found the grand mahogany doors within minutes, which opened to let her through, and closed behind her as the queen stepped through them. Aurila stood guard, staring at a tall steel box with a flat, blue light encircled its top, which stood at the foot of the stairs to the High Fey's throne. It was not until Salcaelra touched the box that Aurila became aware of her ruler's presence. "M-my queen!" Aurila stuttered nervously as she kneeled on one knee and bowed her head. "I did not hear you enter. Forgive me." "It's quite alright," Salcaelra assured. "You do your duty well." "Please, my lady, I deserve not these kind words. Your daughter was under my care and I have failed to keep her safe." "Arise, Aurila. The honor of the Elves stand, so long as you draw breath." "Thank you, my queen." The Elf stood up and saw Queen Salcaelra very focused as she touched the strange box. "There is... great power hidden beyond this door. As if it lives." "That's because there is!" The voice of The Seeker called. Salcaelra and Aurila looked to see the Time Lord enter the throne room with the doors closing behind him. He donned the clothes he wore before, straightening his necktie and pulling all the way up. "Hello," he announced when he approached. "I'm the Seeker." "What you'd better be seeking is a way to recover Lady Sariel," Aurila snapped angrily. "Sorry about the draft in the library, I won't forget to close the window next time. To be fair, you didn't close the door behind you." Aurila said nothing. "Just make sure I'm brought plenty of knitting if you decide to lock me up. Time Lords like me get bored easily. Oh, and breakfast at seven thirty." Aurila was not amused. Neither was Salcaelra. The Seeker kept smiling as he tapped on the steel box. "Like it? Got this exterior when I landed on an interesting world with lots of monsters." "What is it, exactly?" Salcaelra asked. "Rocket powered locker. Meant to fire off students to monster hunting missions and store gear, books, themselves and one other if they want a snog. "But firstly, I'm gonna need a hairbrush. Elf, could you get Sariel's hairbrush? Oh! And I never caught your name." "Aurila. For what purpose do you require her hairbrush?" "To explain would require the use of terms that are not in your vocabulary. "Off you pop!" The Seeker said in a singsong tone. "Hurry, we'll be here." Aurila hesitated leaving immediately, but a nod from Salcaelra made her sprint out of the throne room. The Seeker started patting down his pockets. He frowned. "You said my stuff was with my TARDIS. My screwdriver, my phone, my key, my notebook." Salcaelra produced a brown satchel and held it in her hand. "Your technology is beyond that of the humans in the last days of the Third Era. And your wand bypassed the lock in the Grand Library." "Screwdriver," The Seeker corrected. "Now give it here." "Were the circumstances different, the contents of this bag would be destroyed. Your... locker as well." "Why?" "The law of my late husband." "I'm sorry." "His life was a good one. Do not apologize." "No," he snatched the bag from Salcaelra and withdrew a yale-lock key from it. "I mean I'm sorry your husband left with such a rubbish set of laws to uphold." The Seeker turned the key and opened the locker door with a high squeak. He kept the door open and stepped through, dim blue light shining from within. Salcaelra looked through the doorway with widened eyes as electronic chimes and beeps came from The Seeker's interactions within. Aurila returned with Sariel's hairbrush in hand, a sheathed rapier in the other, and looking within the locker as well, eyes widened with wonder. The Seeker took the Elf's harm and pulled her inside, door slamming behind her. High Queen Salcaelra took several steps back as the air in the throne room swirled around the locker. The light atop the TARDIS began to repeatedly shine and dim, marking the structure's fading away. High, wheezy groans marked the shine and dim of the light until it ceased when the locker had completely disappeared. She drew in a sharp breath and turned, walking the ten stair steps to her throne. She sat down with a sigh. "My daughter's life is in your hands, Seeker," Salcaelra declared quietly. Rescue? Category:DW: Seeking What Category:Imthesteve'97